Networks include elements such as nodes that are connected according to an arrangement. A topology of a network corresponds to an arrangement of the various elements of the network. In a data center, a network topology may include superblocks made of hundreds or thousands of servers connected to switches. An interconnected hierarchy of multiple switches can be provided within and between each superblock.